A Gift to Top All Others
by iBayfully
Summary: He had done a magnificent job, and now it was her turn. Despite her lack of originality, Anna attempts to make Kristoff's birthday gift the best it could ever be. Sequel to "Wishes, Gifts, and Chocolate" - Kristanna oneshot, cover image done by xxMeMoRiEzxx, or "frozenmusings" on Tumblr - thanks to HAFanForever for finding out.


**(A/N: So, I wanted to give myself a goal and write this in 30 minutes or less, just for fun - got 28:23 :P Add a little editing and reading over, and here you have "A Gift to Top All Others". It's sort of a sequel to "Wishes, Gifts, and Chocolate" - hope you enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen or anything affiliated with it.

Anna was facing the biggest crisis she'd ever had in her life.

She was excited, of course; however, she was just as terrified.

He had done an amazing job when it was his turn to surprise her, and she absolutely had to top him.

But she did not know how.

It was Kristoff's birthday in just a couple days, and Anna had no clue what on Earth she was going to get him.

"I'll get him flowers!" was her first idea. Then she realized that perhaps _girls _preferred flowers rather than guys.

Hey, at least she was trying here.

Her second plan was to buy him chocolate, and lots of it.

But as she thought about _that _plan, she recognized the fact that she would probably just eat the majority of it, considering he did not like chocolate as much as she did.

Not only did she realize that, but she also noticed that her ideas for gifts have been the exact same as the gifts Kristoff had given her.

Did you spot the big idea yet? I'll give you a hint – Anna is not very original.

Maybe she wasn't really trying after all.

Of course, she wanted to, and badly. She wanted desperately to make him just as happy (if not happier) than she was during her birthday.

Hence, step one of Anna's plan; overthink like hell.

A couple of hours later, she was up in the woods, completely unprotected from any sort of danger whatsoever.

She knew Kristoff loved the wilderness, so this was the first place to go.

Anna unconsciously began to pick flowers, paying no attention to what she was doing as she thought dreamily about the ice harvester.

Looking over the contents of the basket, she nodded happily. "These flowers are so pretty – they smell so wonderful, and they're so colorful, and _oh, _I bet Kristoff would love them! They're just so – "

Her smile faltered. "I'm an idiot."

Grumbling, she plopped her head into her hands. _Why do I have to be so terrible at this?_

To say Anna was confused was a complete understatement. What _did _she want to get for the love of her life?

She wanted it to be something completely unforgettable. Something so permanently perfect, he'd never, ever forget it.

Still perplexed, she began to think about her relationship with Kristoff for absolutely _any _sort of idea.

She loved him, and he loved her; she knew that she choose to die for Kristoff in a heartbeat, and she knew that he would do the same.

After considering all that, what on Earth could be a mind blowing, tear ensuing gift?

And then something dawned on Anna. They've been together for roughly a year now…not married, just together.

Could she possibly…?

No. It was incredibly unorthodox, and no one ever did it. So why should she?

But Anna _was _a unique person. A princess (and an incredibly bubbly princess at that) who always looked for something new to try, she was always as optimistic to everything as possible.

So…it couldn't hurt to try. Hopefully that was the case.

"It's certainly something…" Anna said to herself, thinking. Glancing back at the flowers, an idea crossed her mind.

She was terrified of denial, and she didn't know how it would all work out. But she had to give it a shot.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa sat alone in her study, going over countless papers that could not be more repetitively lackluster.

Not only was she dealing with that, but she was troubled about something as well.

Ever since Anna had explained her birthday gift for Kristoff, she had been very anxious, a little scared, even.

First of all, she was afraid that it would all end in a terrible rejection. Anna's heart would be broken; the queen couldn't stand to see Anna so lost, staying inside the castle for days with a permanent frown and a depressed look on her face.

But what if it didn't go as badly?

She knew how much the two loved each other (having to deal with Anna talk about the man for hours and hours to no end served as a very significant contributing factor), so she knew that they would be overjoyed.

But would she be just as happy?

Elsa knew Kristoff would never hurt Anna, but to think about what would happen in the years to come made her nervous.

Sighing, she put down her pen and leaned back, pinching the bridge of her nose.

_It was going to happen eventually, no doubt, _she told herself slowly. _After all, with love that strong, it certainly is inevitable…_

Her eyes twinkled suddenly as a small smile found it's way onto her lips. "Being an aunt doesn't seem so bad, either."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was the day of Kristoff's birthday, and Anna had told herself to get up early countless times, so she could prepare.

And yet, it was 9:55 in the morning, with a sleep induced Anna still rolling around in bed.

"Mmm, Kristoff…" she muttered sleepily as she rubbed her face against a pillow. "N-not like that, it tickles…"

Eyes fluttering open slowly, she came to realization that Kristoff was not beside her.

"Oh – oh, no." Sitting up abruptly, she looked around for the clock.

"Shoot."

Dive bombing into the shower, she washed herself in less than a minute. Anna fumbled with her hair as she scurried down the stairs and into the hallway.

"Morning, Elsa!" the queen, walking out of her room, was attacked with a quick hug. "I'm off to see Kristoff!" the younger girl yelled behind her shoulder. "Wish me luck!"

She grabbed the basket with the contents ready to go and was out the door, completely neglecting breakfast.

Anna pranced around, excited and terrified at the same time as she scouted out her boyfriend.

Feeling a little bit of déjà vu, she headed straight to the stables.

Tis time, however, Kristoff was nowhere to be seen. The only one in the stables was a man, one of Kristoff's friends.

"Hey, Alf," Anna said with a smile on her face. The man bowed. "Hello, princess."

"Have you seen Kristoff? As you probably know, it's his birthday today, and I was just looking for him, because, well, you know –"

The man's face darkened. "He was on another trip, and he was supposed to return today. However…" Alf hesitated. "He hasn't returned."

"Wait…what?" Anna began to panic, nearly dropping the basket on her arm. "W-what if he's in danger?" She glanced around nervously. "I – I should go after him. He _has _to be safe –"

"Who has to be safe?"

Anna gasped at the familiar tone and whirled around! "K – Kristoff!" she leapt onto him immediately, hugging him tightly.

The ice harvester chuckled. "Hey, feisty-pants."

Anna then turned around and shot a questioning look at Alf, who was laughing silently to himself. "Sorry, Princess Anna…I had to." He smirked at the two. "I'll leave you both some privacy." Clapping Kristoff on the back, he was gone.

"What was that about?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Ugh, nothing." Her smile brightened. "Anyway…happy birthday!" she exclaimed, stand on her toes to kiss her boyfriend. Reaching into her basket, she pulled out a black box.

Giggling, she placed it into Kristoff's hand. "Here – open it!"

The man smiled as he pushed up the lid to the box, revealing…a silver ring with a tiny block of ice embedded into it.

"W-wow, Anna…it's beautiful!"

She smiled happily. "I'm glad you like it!" she said. "Elsa helped me with it – the ice is never going to melt. Look – " she showed him her hand. "I got an identical one!" She giggled excitedly. "You could almost think of them as engagement rings!"

Then her smile faltered. _Way to ruin it, Anna._

But Kristoff laughed, tilting his head slightly. "What was that, now?"

The princess swallowed. "Well, um, actually…"

Hands shaking, she reached into the basket again and pulled out a single rose. _Here's my chance._

Getting onto one knee, she glanced up at Kristoff with a small smile, watching him realize what was happening.

"Anna...?"

"Kristoff," she started. "It's…it's been a year, and we've really gotten used to each other, and…I'm sure it's not just me who wants us to spend the rest of our lives with each other. And also…I hope you like this birthday present as much as I do."

Anna blushed slightly, holding up the rose to him. "Kristoff Bjorgman – will you marry me?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa, hiding out from behind the stable door, smiled widely as she watched Kristoff nod immediately, the "yes" escaping his lips as soon as Anna had finished speaking.

The princess's eyes widened and Kristoff picked her up in one swift motion, spinning her around as he laughed excitedly. Anna leaned forward and kissed the man – a longer kiss, this time – and Elsa chuckled to herself.

"We have to tell everyone!" Anna exclaimed giddily. "Elsa, and the trolls, and every single human being in Arendelle – "

Kristoff shut her up with another kiss. "Calm down, feisty-pants," he told her teasingly, although even he was having some trouble controlling it himself.

Smiling, Anna let him stroke her cheek as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sorry, sorry – I'm just happy we're going to get married."

Picking her up again, he carried her bridal style out of the stables. "Me too, Anna. Me too."


End file.
